Demi Nama Cinta
by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng
Summary: Sakura harus menyesali apa yang diucapkan pada Sasuke -orang yang terobsesi padanya, karena kekesalannya pada Sasori. Dan pada akhirnya ia kehilangan kakaknya itu./ hadiah ulang tahun spesial buwat eshya cherry blossom/ super telat/


**DEMI NAMA CINTA**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Khisimoto Sensei**

 **DNC punya Yeo yo chan**

 **Boleh di copy ga boleh di paste**

 **Genre : Crime/Romance**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Sakura**

 **Rate : T deh**

 **Sakura POV**

 **Terispirasi The Virgin's MV Demi Nama Cinta (DNC)**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kalo ada kesamaan crita, plot, dan alur itu hanya kebetulan semata. Tapi kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, judul dan sifat itu memang disengaja wkwkwk**

Udara kota London diawal musim dingin ini membuatku semakin merapatkan jaket tebalku. Aku mengertakkan gigi. Selain sebagai responku terhadap dinginnya udara, ini juga bentuk pelampiasan kekesalanku pada orang yang telah membuatku berjalan di waktu yang sangat cocok untuk berhibernasi ini.

 _Thanks for my brother_ Sasori Middleton.

Huh, mengingat namanya membuatku ingin menghajar sesuatu di jalan atau sekedar mencabut salah satu pohon yang ada di sepanjang jalan yang kulewati.

Sasori memang menyebalkan. Menyebalkan yang tampan. Ia anak sulung dan kakakku satu-satunya, penerus sebuah organisasi mafia internasional. Organisasi dimana aku dibesarkan. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingin ikut berkecimpung di dalamnya. Cita-citaku setelah lulus _University of West London_ adalah pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari kendalinya. Aku tak suka dikendalikan. Sama seperti yang sedang kulakukan kali ini.

Aku diminta Sasori untuk mengantar arsip-arsip dan _bla bla bla_ yang tidak aku mengerti yang ada dalam koper di tanganku saat ini. Hal ini tidak akan menyebalkan kalau saat ini aku tidak sedang bersenang-senang. Yeah aku sedang berkencan dengan pacarku tercinta. Dan dia dengan seenaknya mengganggu indahnya surga kesenanganku?

 _Go to hell_.

Aku masih terlarut dalam lamunanku saat dengan tiba-tiba suara klakson yang panjang dan nyaring membawaku ke dunia nyata. Aku melotot saat tubuhku hampir ditabrak oleh sebuah _Limousine_ – _oh yeah_ sepertinya milik seseorang yang sangat kaya– yang dengan gesit langsung menghentikan lajunya. Sepertinya sang pengemudi langsung menginjak rem.

Aku melirik panik menatap lampu lalu lintas memastikan kalau-kalau aku teledor karena tadi aku melamun. Tapi yang aku dapatkan adalah warna yang memperbolehkanku untuk menyeberang. Dengan kata lain, mobil inilah yang salah.

" _Are you crazy_?! Kau tidak lihat lampu sedang merah, Tuan?!"

Dengan marah aku memukul kap mobil mulus itu. Hmm... hmmm... aku harusnya berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya. _Man_ , ini mobil mahal. _But, I don't care_. Sasori bisa membeli sepuluh mobil seperti ini untuk nyawaku.

Seseorang turun dari kursi _driver_ dan langsung menghampiriku. Ia tampak menyesal dan bertubu-tubi meminta maaf. Aku memasang level tinggi. Daguku terangkat, tanganku bertengger di pinggang, seolah mengatakan nyawaku sangat mahal.

"Hn, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku terlonjak dan reflek mundur. Sejak kapan pemuda ini ada di sampingku? Aku menatapnya dan telingaku panas. _Oh God_. Ia sangat tampan. Wajahnya adalah pahatan sempurna yang pernah kulihat. Sepintas wajah Gaara melintas diotakku. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Gaara bisa membunuhku kalau ia tahu aku mengagumi pria lain.

" _I'm fine_. Lain kali jangan menyetir sembarangan. Kalau tidak sedang buru-buru, kau akan kuadukan ke polisi patroli. Anggap kau sedang beruntung kali ini,"

Aku mengatakannya sambil lalu. Namun, belum ada dua langkah tanganku ditarik dan aku reflek menatap ke arahnya –lagi. Alisku bertemu, menunjukan kebingunganku. _Well_ , aku rasa aku sudah memaafkannya. Apalagi yang kurang?

"Aku menyukaimu..."

"..."

 _Speechless? No answer?_

Aku menatap mata setajam elang itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Hmm... _well_ , dia gila. Kami baru bertemu. Dia bahkan belum tahu namaku. Jujur, aku sedikit merinding kali ini. Dia memang tampan. Tapi aku baru menyadari, tatapannya itu menyimpan sejuta obsesi. Dan...

Aku takut.

Perlahan aku melepaskan genggamannya dengan pelan dan berlaku sesopan mungkin. Namun, yang terjadi? Dia tidak melepaskanku dan malah semakin mencengkeram tanganku. Aku meringis dibuatnya.

"Siapa orang tuamu? Aku akan menukarmu dengan apapun keinginan mereka,"

 _What?!_

Aku melotot mendengarnya. Aku tidak salah dengarkan? Ucapannya membuat darahku mendidih. Dia pikir aku pelacur?

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan dariku untuknya. Aku menepis tangannya dan menatap pongah dirinya.

"Bunuh Sasori Middleton! Kau akan mendapatkanku!"

Aku pasti sudah gila. Tapi aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk membungkam mulut hinanya. Aku berpikir ia pasti kenal kakakku yang popular di dunia hitam mafia. Dan ia pasti takut dan tidak akan menggangguku lagi.

Dasar gila.

Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari kesialan untukku. Ini semua karena Sasori. Ia harus membayar mahal untuk semua hal gila yang baru saja aku lalui.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Ini sungguh menyebalkan. Setelah dua hari yang lalu kencanku diganggu, sekarang ia menyuruhku ikut dalam pertemuan para mafia. Yah dia...

 _Fucking Bastard_ Sasori Middleton. Kakakku.

Aku menghentakkan kakiku saat melangkah ke arahnya. Kupasang wajah segarang mungkin, menunjukkan kalau aku benar-benar tidak suka berada di tempat ini.

"Ini adikku, Sakura Middleton. Calon ahli waris bersamaku,"

Beberapa orang bertepuk tangan. Dan aku tidak suka ini. Aku merasa seperti badut yang akan menunjukkan atraksiku.

"Hebat! Dia berwajah garang, sama sepertimu!"

Apa katanya? Berwajah garang? Sama seperti Sasori? Ingin kulempar wajah pak tua itu dengan botol _Vodka_ di hadapanku. Selanjutnya adalah mereka saling mendentingkan gelas, merayakan diriku yang telah bergabung dengan mereka, semetara aku berdiri layaknya patung selamat datang di belakang Sasori. _Oh, shit_.

Kekesalanku teralihkan dengan kedatangan seseorang dalam pertemuan ini. Wajah yang _familiar_. Aku mengerjab mencoba mengingat-ingat. Ia duduk di hadapan Sasori dan tersenyum bengkok. Dari reaksi Sasori, aku tahu kalau ia tidak menyukai laki-laki ini.

Pria itu mengalihkan atensinya padaku dan menyeringai. _Hey_ , dia tampak semakin tak asing. Sasori melirik padaku, seolah tahu obyek yang sedang dilihat pria itu. Aku reflek memegang pundaknya, tanda kalau aku merasa terancam.

"Apa urusanmu, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasori berbicara dengan dingin. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa mencintai kakakku ini. Aku terlindungi.

"Aku ingin bertransaksi..."

Suara dingin ini?

Tiba-tiba tubuhku menegang. Aku ingat sekarang. Dia pria gila yang kutemui kemarin. Pria yang memperlakukan aku seperti pelacur. Sontak cengkeraman tanganku di pundak Sasori mengencang.

Sasori menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tawarkan?"

Pria yang kuketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menyeringai lagi dan kembali menatapku. Aku merinding. Perasaanku tidak enak.

"Kutawarkan tiga puluh pelacur terbaik dari rumah bordirku untuk gadis yang berdiri di belakangmu itu,"

 _What the hell?!_

Aku melotot. Darahku mendidih mendengarnya. Aku tidak terima ini. Sial. Bolehkah aku mengganti sasaran lemparan botol _Vodka_ dari pria tua yang menyebutku garang pada pria bernama Sasuke ini?

Sasori memukul meja di depannya dan itu membuatku terlonjak.

"Dia Sakura Middleton! Adikku! Bukan pelacur! Jaga mulutmu, _bastard_!"

Aku mencintaimu _brother_! Boleh aku mencium bibirmu sekarang?

Sasuke menatap dingin pada Sasori.

"Siapa yang bilang dia pelacur? Tidak akan ada yang menyentuhnya selain aku..."

Aku amat terkejut saat Sasori mengambil senjatanya dan menodongkannya pada Sasuke.

"Tarik kata-katamu, sialan!"

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku..."

Dan hujan pelurupun saling bersahutan menggema di ruangan ini. Aku menundukkan kepala menjerit histeris. Secepat kilat aku bersembunyi di bawah meja dan mencoba melarikan diri.

Aku sedikit hapal dengan gedung ini dan merangkak pelan mencobauntuk keluar dari ruangan. Dalam hati aku sangat cemas. Bagaimana nasib Sasori? Seumur hidup, ini pertama kalinya aku ingin memeluknya.

Aku keluar dari meja persembunyian begitu menemukan pintu penghubung menuju ruangan yang terpisah dari ruangan tadi. Aku berlari tergesa saat sudah tidak mendengar lagi suara tembakan. Sesekali aku menatap ke belakang untuk memastikan keadaan.

"Kyaaaa!"

Aku berteriak dan spontan menghentikan langkah saat di hadapanku kini berdiri Sasori dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. Aku bernafas lega.

"Sakura..."

Sasori tampak kesakitan, tangannya memegang lengannya yang tercabik berdarah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kini aku tahu ia menyayangiku, dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Setelah ini aku akan minta maaf untuk semua sikapku selama ini...

DOR!

Mungkin?

Mataku melebar menatap apa yang terjadi. Tubuh Sasori ambruk. Darah mengucur dari kepala belakangnya.

"Saso...ri..."

Di belakangnya menjulang sesosok pria yang sangat kukenal. Atau baru saja kukenal?

Uchiha Sasuke.

Keadaannya tak jauh beda dengan Sasori, mengingat Sasori tidak dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah.. Lebih parah mungkin, jika ia belum menembak Sasori.

"Aku sudah membunuh Sasori Middleton..."

Aku merasa seluruh oksigen di dadaku tersedot keluar saat melihat seringainya. Mataku berkunang-kunang. Sasori. Kakakku. Sasoriku.

"Sekarang kau milikku..."

Dan akupun tidak ingin hidup di dunia ini. Aku ingin memotong lidahku. Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan membunuh diriku saat itu.

Dan hanya kegelapan yang menemaniku setelahnya.

Aku harap aku sudah mati

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Apa ini?

Gak taw juga apa ini.

Hehehe..Hanya fic iseng terinspirasi mvnya the virgin.

Uh mita...km keren bingitzzzzzzzzz...

Sasori dan sakura aku kasih nama keluarga middleton cos aku benar-benar kagum banget sama putri mahkota kerajaan inggris kate midleton...kapan yah bisa ketemu...khikhikhi

eh btw...fic ini aku buat khusus sebagai kado ulang tahun buwat esyha cherry blossom. Awalnya pengen bikin fic lucu sesuai permintaan esyha-chan...tapi kayaknya gatot deh...jadi deh fic model kek gini...maapin yah esyha-chan hiks...#nangis dipojokan#

selamat ulang tahun...sehat selalu... dan murah rejeki...God bless yu always...maapin yah kadonya telat! saya masih sibuk ngurus diri sendiri khikhi...

Maaf untuk segala jenis typo, kesalahan penggunaan bahasa inggris, dll. Fic ini Cuma hiburan semata...hehe

Oke sekian dulu...

Kita ketemu lagi di fic lainnya...

bye bye


End file.
